Juda
Juda is a demonic alien and one of the three leaders of the Guar Army alongside his older siblings Gina and Mold. He is the main antagonist of the film, Ultraman Story, as well as one of the main villains of the Andros Super Warriors miniseries. History Ultraman Story Juda was born from a Spacial Distortion. He desired to spread the distortion around the Universe, strengthening himself but threatening the stability of the Universe. Father of Ultra attempted to fight him but found that he literally could not fight Juda. However, using training from his father and grandfather, Father of Ultra used his Ultra Horns ability to gather large amounts of energy, making him strong enough to repair the distortions in space and defeat Juda. However, Juda was revived thousands of years later when the distortion that first created him returned. Upon his return, Juda revived Alien Hipporito to attack earth. While Ultraman Ace fought the alien, Juda went to battle and get his revenge on Father of Ultra Juda triumphed over Father of Ultra and beat him within an inch of his life. Juda's next move was to revive the monster Enmargo to attack Earth. When Taro went to Earth to stop Juda, Juda summoned the spirits of Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mefilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito and combined them to form the Grand King. Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace all tried to combat the machine monster but proved ineffective against it. However, the five Ultra Brothers merged with Taro, granting him the power to destroy Juda's creation. After Grand King was destroyed by Taro's Cosmos Miracle Beam, Juda then fled to the deepest reaches of space. Andros Melos Juda would later appear again alongside his sibling's Mold and Gina as one of the leaders of the Guar Army in this miniseries. He is killed in the finale. Ultra Fight Victory Yapool later sought to revive Juda by harvesting the energies of the Victorium Core. In response to this, Ultraman King sent out Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Hikari and Astra to stop him. Despite their best efforts, along with assistance from Ginga and Victory, they were unable to prevent the resurrection of Juda, who was revived as Juda Spectre. Juda summoned Super Grand King to fight the Ultras while he dueled Ultraman Victory Knight. He was defeated by Victory Knight's Victorium Break while his monster was destroyed by the rest of the Ultras. Ultraman X Juda's older siblings, Mold, and Gina, were also revived as Spectres, but were unable to prevent Juda's death and thus they decided to avenge Juda and reform the Guar Army. Juda's soul later combined with Gina and Mold to form Guar Spectre. Navigation Category:Tokusatsu Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Ultraman Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Demon Category:Big Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Siblings Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creator Category:Movie Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Monster Master Category:Supervillains Category:The Heavy Category:Giant Category:Military Category:Reality-Warpers